departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Carpenter
Jamie Carpenter is a Lieutenant of Department 19, and descendant of one of the Department's founders. He's later turned into a vampire by Gregor during DARKWOODS. Physical description Jamie is tall for his age, has unruly brown hair and light blue eyes. Henry Seward and several other people often tell him that he greatly resembles his father, Julian. Personality At the age of fourteen, Jamie is described as "slightly awkward." Jamie is a brave, headstrong and rebellious young man, as shown when his mother, Marie Carpenter, was kidnapped by Alexandru Rusmanov and he did everything to get her back, and to make Blacklight help him. However, these traits, and the fact that Jamie isn't fond of doing what he is told to, can also be quite maddening to the people around him. He's also very loyal to his family, friends and comrades; and would do everything to keep them safe. These are characteristics which Jamie also shares with his father, Julian. History On December 18, 1992, Jamie was born to Julian and Marie Carpenter. When Jamie was five years old, Julian secretly transplated a chip into his arm. He had given the frequency only to the loyal Victor Frankenstein.D19 ‒ A Hard Day's Night (9) In November 2007, Jamie watched his father seemingly being killed in front of their house in Brenchley, Kent. After his father's death, he and his mother moved three times until "settling" in London.D19 ‒ Teenage Wasteland (1) Plot Searching for Marie Carpenter Jamie comes home one night, to find his mother is gone. He sees a figure in his house (Alexandru Rusmanov) who attempts to kill him, however, he is thwarted by Victor Frankenstein. Frankenstein takes him to the Loop, and Jamie is adamant about finding his mother. Jamie recruits Larissa Kinley, a teenage vampire in the cells of the Loop, to help them, however, Frankenstein does not approve as he hates all vampires. Jamie, Larissa, and Frankenstein go to the house of the Chemist, a vampire making the drug "Bliss". Jamie is accidentally burnt by acid. They found no information about the location of Marie Carpenter, and Jamie storms out angrily. He eventually comes back to the van, and Larissa tells them where they can find Alexandru Rusmanov. They go up north to Valhalla, a vampire. They talk to the leader, Grey, but it turns out it was just a ploy by Larissa to kill Grey, the man who turned her into a vampire. Grey is exiled from Valhalla, as the rule of living there is never to harm another human, and Grey would leave every year to bite and kill teenage girls. They return to the Loop, Jamie angry at Larissa for leading them on a wild goose chase. On the perimeter of the Loop, a message is written for Jamie, by Alexandru. "Tell the boy to come." Meanwhile, the island of Lindisfarne is attacked by vampires. Tom Morris, the security officer, tells Jamie that Alexandru is on Lindisfarne. Ignoring Frankenstein, Jamie goes to Lindisfarne where he meets Kate Randall. They enter a monastery, and the monks have been turned into vampires. They enter the main hall of the chapel, where they see Alexandru Rusmanov, Anderson and Marie Carpenter, who has been turned into a vampire. There are also many other vampires in the chapel. Tom Morris walks up beside Alexandru Rusmanov, and it is revealed that he has betrayed them and he was working for Alexandru Rusmanov, claiming that he would resurrect Quincey Harker from the dead. Jamie calls him an idiot, saying that only vampires can be resurrected. Alexandru Rusmanov laughs and kills Tom Morris. Then, Victor Frankenstein bursts into the chapel, there to help. Jamie, Kate, Larissa, and Frankenstein fight off the vampires, and Jamie faces down with Alexandru. Jamie shoots a volley of bullets, pretending to miss. He then shoots his T-Bone, and he sends the cross from behind Alexandru down onto Alexandru, crushing him. Jamie stakes Alexandru, and he dies. Anderson flees. Jamie, Marie, Larissa, Kate and Frankenstein exit the building, walking back to the helicopter. A werewolf crashes out of the bushes, lunging for Jamie. Frankenstein fights it off, and the wolf and the monster tumble off the cliff, into the seas below. Jamie mourns, believing he is dead and cursing himself for walking into Tom Morris' trap. They return to the loop, safe with Jamie's mother. Searching for Frankenstein Jamie wants to find Frankenstein at all costs, but director Henry Seward tells him that he needs to focus on the department, and he tells him that if he gets any news of his whereabouts, he will tell him. Jamie discovers the location of Frankenstein, and he recruits a small squad, and they go to Paris to look for Frankenstein. They enter a vampire club named Spinal Cord, looking for Frankenstein, but he is not there. They eventually find the vampire theatre, a place of death and torture. They burst inside, and they see Frankenstein apon the stage, being tortured by Dante, the vampire king of Paris. They destroy the vampires in the theatre, and Frankenstein turns into a werewolf, due to being bitten after the rescue of Marie Carpenter. This is also after Jamie destroys Alexandru. The squad kill Dante, and they sedate the wolf-form Frankenstein. Attack on the Loop Returning from Paris, they find the Loop in ruins; dead operators strewn everywhere, Henry Seward gone. The vampires dead, after the ultraviolet bombs concelaed in the ground. They take Frankenstein and lock him in a cage. Jamie tries to find Matt, running down to the Lazarus Project labs. He walks in and to his horror, he finds all of the staff dead, killed by a poisonus gas. Jamie continues through the labs, and he finds a "high-tech torture chamber" with a vampire that he rescued, Ted Ellison, lying dead on a table, with all his major organs removed from his body. Jamie moves further through the labs, and he finds professor Richard Talbot standing there, with Matt Browning in his grasp, a gun to his head. Talbot begins to explain how he was trying to make vampires immune to sunlight, and how he gave Valeri Rusmanov the map to the motion sensors so that they could navigate their way through the forest beyond the borders of the Loop, but Jamie pulls out his MP5, and he shoots and kills Talbot. Jamie rescues two vampires who were being held captive. Kate Randall, Larissa Kinley and Matt Browning are promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Breakout of Broadmoor Patients The patients of Broadmoor Mental Hospital have been set free, turned into vampires. Jamie is given his own squad, Squad M-3, consisting of Department 19 recruits, Lizzy Ellison and John Morton. The two recruits are still in training, however Interim Director Cal Holmwood says that every Operator will be active, even ones in training. Jamie protests, but Holmwood persists. They go after their first vampire, Eric Bingham. They confront him, and Jamie notes how Lizzy Ellison is a natural. However, John Morton freezes, terrified of the vampire. They destroy Bingham, and Jamie asks Cal Holmwood to bench Morton, as he thinks that he is not ready to face vampires. Morton is upset, but Jamie explains the situation to him, however Holmwood says that Morton must still be active. Hunting Alastair Dempsey Their next vampire, Alastair Dempsey, a maniac who tortured women and recorded it, is out in the open. They go after him, chasing him through the underground London train tunnels. They find a homeless commune, and they ask them if they have seen Dempsey. The commune are reluctant at first, but eventually they tell them. The squad go after Dempsey, and Morton tries to kill him with his T-Bone, but he accidentally hits a homeless person, killing him in the process. The commune leader orders them to leave, as they have brought nothing but death apon them. They leave, returning to the Loop. Lizzy Ellison rushes to Jamie, showing him a message that John Morton left her, saying "Don't come after me, I have to do this on my own." The pair go after Morton, as he is trying to kill Dempsey on his own. They arrive at an abandoned frozen foods warehouse, and to their horror, they find John Morton hanging upsidown from the ceiling, split from head to groin, his organs spilling all over the floor. Dempsey laughs, and he sets the building on fire. Jamie takes off after him, running through the back-streets of London. Jamie hits him with his UV-Ray, and Dempsey crashes to the floor. But the rain puts out the fire, and Dempsey attacks Jamie, and Jamie believes he is going to die, but Ellison gets there, killing Dempsey and saving Jamie. The Hollison Disaster During a routine echelon patrol, they find kids playing in a graveyard, asking to become vampires. Jamie Carpenter confronts them, and they shrink back in fear. He tells them to go home, and to stop this. They agree, signing the offical secrets act. But one child, Chris Hollison, refuses to sign. Jamie persists, and Hollison still refuses. Then, a vampire crashes out from a bush, attacking Hollison. Jamie Carpenter, Lizzy Ellison and new squad member Qjang Li fight off the vampire, killing him in the process. Jamie scolds the teenagers, telling them that was a vampire. Jamie discovers that Hollison has dissapeared. He curses, and leaves the graveyard. Chris Hollison is hidden in a bush, recording the whole thing on his phone. He then sends it into a news network, exposing Blacklight. DARKWOODS The vampire known as Grey contacts Department 19, telling them that he knows how to defeat Dracula. Kate Randall and Paul Turner go to Valhalla, where they find Grey. Grey insists on coming to the Loop. They take him there, and he tells them about the first victim. Turner tells him that the first victim is Valeri, and he would never kill his master. But Grey says that there was a victim before Valeri, and he never died, and he is living in the Teleorman Forest. Jamie and Larissa are selected for DARKWOODS, a mission to find the first victim. They go to the FTB, where they meet operators Tim Albertsson (to Larissa's dismay) South African operator Kristian Van Orel, and SPC Operator Arkady Petrov. Villageperson Florin tells them not to enter the forest, as they will all die. They see a dead wolf nailed to a tree trunk, but they enter anyway. They continue through the forest, encountering a snake which attacks Jamie, but it eventually shrinks away. They find a small stone circle, presumably where Dracula was turned. They discover that there are bear traps in the ground, and Van Orel almost loses a leg. Eventually, they find a wooden hatch on the forest floor. Albertsson tells Jamie to stand guard. They dissapear inside, and they discover a control room, with radiowave distrupting technology inside. They eventually emerge, and they set up camp for the night. In the night, Larissa tells Tim that she needs to speak to him. They go into a small clearing near their camp and Larissa scolds him, telling him that she has a boyfriend and to stop flirting. Replying with a snappy response, Larissa throws him against a tree. She walks back into camp. In the morning, they wake up to find Tim's dead body. At first they believe Larissa did it, but she is adamant she didn't. They continue through the forest, until they find a giant impenatrable wall made of solid wood. They find an opening, and they go inside, finding beautiful gardens with flowers and plants. Then, a man walks out of a house. The first victim, Gregor. Gregor explains that the equipment was to create a white noise and to stop anyone from approaching. They speak, asking Gregor to help destroy Dracula, but he refuses, saying that he will never help them. Jamie confronts Gregor, calling him a coward, saying that he would rather let the world die than help them. Angrily, Gregor grabs Jamie, and he bites him, turning him into a vampire. The squad fight Gregor, but he simply bats them away. Larissa attempts to fight him, but she eventually asks him to let her have him. He hands him over, and they agree for Gregor to take Van Orel, Arkady and Tim's body to the edge of the forest. Larissa flies into the air, and she returns to the loop, demanding that they give him a transfusion. Turner refuses, saying that Jamie is their only hope of defeating Dracula. Larissa threatens to kill the entire active roster of Department 19, when Jamie wakes up telling her that he will not take a transufison as he is the only way of killing Dracula. A Family Reunion After the battle at Chateau Dauncy, Frankenstein tells Jamie that he needs to come with him. They drive for hours, with Jamie sleeping. They eventually arrive at a cottage, and Frankenstein tells Jamie that he needs to go up to the house. Jamie complies, walking up to the house. He knocks on the door, and to his shock, he sees his father Julian Carpenter open the door. Julian hugs him tight, until Jamie pulls away, screaming at him that he should be dead. He scolds him, saying that his wife mourned him. That he mourned him. Jamie shouts that he should have asked for help from the people who would have given their lives for him. Julian says that he knows, and he didn't know what to do at the time. Jamie says that he is ashamed to be his son. Julian tells him that he can't speak to him like that, and Jamie freaks out, throwing Julian across the room, displaying his supernatural abillities. Jamie swears at Julian, and he storms out. Julian sobs. However, it appears that Jamie feels a touch of grief after his father dies in Carrssaconne, as he cries when he reads the letter Julian sent him. Hunting the Night Stalkers With Blacklight exposed to the public, the Night Stalker attacks are becoming more frequent. A patrol with Jamie, Qiang and Ellison go to a house, where the public have thrown explosives inside, setting the house on fire. The squad fight off the mob, rescuing the vampires inside in the process. Afterwards, they are sent after the Night Stalkers, and they chase them, and Jamie knocks over their van, and the Night Stalkers emerge, and Jamie is shot by one of them. After drinking blood, he tells Interim Director Paul Turner that he thinks one of them is his father. Defeating Dracula In the battle of Carrssaconne, Jamie Carpenter, Larissa Kinley, Valentin Rusmanov, Victor Frankenstein and Angela Darcy are selected as a strike team to kill Dracula while the rest of the international department force engage Dracula's army. The strike team enter the city, and to their suprise, vampires rain down from the skies, splitting the strike team. They fight off the vampires, and eventually they reunite, however they cannot find Angela Darcy. Meanwhile, Jamie is informed that a missle is heading straight for them. Hearing the news, Valentin rockets into the sky, destroying the missile, along with killing Osvaldo, the killer of Julian Carpenter. Angela wakes up in the Bascillia, nailed to a cross, being tortured by Dracula's follower Emery. They reach a square infront of a hotel, where hostages are facing vampires. Alan Foster, the man leading the hostages, engages the vampires. The strike team join in, attacking the vampires and saving the hostages. Alan Foster insists on coming with them to kill Dracula. They eventually comply, and the rest of the hostages escape the city. The strike team with the new addition of Alan Foster enter the Basilica of Saints Nazarius and Celsus, the throne room of Dracula. Angela breaks free from the cross, and she kills Emery, drinking his blood to regain strength. She reunites with the strike team. They enter the throne room, where Dracula is waiting. They engage Dracula, fighting to the death. Dracula grabs Angela, snapping her neck and throwing her to the ground. Dracula throws a church pew, hitting Alan Foster and knocking him out. Larissa attacks Dracula, but she is thrown against the wall, and she is knocked out of the action. Valentin fights Dracula, but he is killed as Angela accidentaly shoots him in the eye with her T-Bone. Frankenstein begins to battle Dracula, until Dracula stabs him in the chest with his sword. Frankenstein grabs the hilt of the sword, pulling the blade further into his body, bringing him closer to Dracula. In shock, Dracula pulls out the sword, and Frankenstein drops to the floor, dead. He stabs the sword back into Frankenstein's corpse. It is just Jamie and Dracula left now. They begin to fight, and Dracula throws him to the ground. Larissa raises her Glock, shooting Dracula. He grunts in pain. Jamie grabs a crucifix lying on the ground, and he stabs it into Dracula's throat. Dracula laughs, saying that he is a fool for believing the old tales about crucifixes. But blood gushes from the wound, and while Dracula is distracted, Jamie pulls the sword from Frankenstein's body, and he stabs Dracula in the heart with the sword. Larissa gets to her feet, standing by Jamie. A pillar of black flame shoots through the roof, flaming into the air as Dracula dies. A pool of a oily-like substance forms around Dracula, and he screams and writhes on the ground. A pair of oily hands reach up from the pool, grabbing Dracula's feet. Dracula screams, and he begs for Jamie to help him as the hands drag him under. When he dissapears, the pool closes. Larissa gives blood to Angela and Valentin, reviving them. Carrying Frankenstein's body, the strike team exit the Bascillia, and they see the surviving members of the international department force standing there. Jamie informs them that Dracula is dead, and Jack Williams raises a single fist into the air, and the rest of the operators do the same. Jamie returns to the Loop. Aftermath Back at the loop, Jamie goes to visit the cured Marie. She says that she will be leaving, and that Jamie could come with her. Jamie says maybe. Jamie is cured of vampirism, along with Larissa and the rest of Department 19 after PROMETHEUS. Jamie says goodbye, and he walks into Valentin Rusmanov's cell. Valentin says that he will go back to America. Valentin produces the letter that Julian gave to him before he died. He gives it to Jamie. Jamie goes back to his quarters, and he reads the letter. He begins to cry, and he says "I already have dad," presumably meaning that his father asked him to forgive him in the letter. Jamie walks out into the hangar, and he shows Larissa the letter. Then, the two walk out into the sunlight. Skills and abilities Vampire: After the DARKWOODS mission, he volunteered to become a vampire after being bitten by the first victim, Gregor. He gained super speed, super strength,agility, and reflexes. He was also immortal and healed nearly instantly and due to being bitten by Gregor he was also more powerful than the average vampire. Extremely well trained operator: He was described in many occasions as one of the best operators the department has ever seen. Since he destroyed 3 priority level one vampires, Alexandru Rusmanov, Valeri Rusmanov and Dracula himself, as well as a priority level two vampire, Dante. Relationships Larissa= Larissa Kinley is Jamie's girlfriend. Jamie and Larissa are very close with one another and have promised to reveal each other's secrets as with the others. They currently have an intimate relationship. |-| Kate= Jamie’s best friend. |-| Matt= to be added |-| Frankenstein= Jamie's best friend and protector. |-| Marie= Jamie and his mother, Marie Carpenter, have held onto each other ever since Julian's "death." They have a very close and unbreakable bond. This was shown when Jamie had an unparalleled determination to get back his mother at any and all costs. |-| Julian= to be added |-| Valentin= to be added Appearances *''Department 19'' *''Department 19: The Rising'' *''Department 19: Battle Lines'' *''Department 19: Zero Hour'' *''Department 19: Darkest Night'' Trivia *In the Loop, Jamie lives on Level B, Room 171, right next to Matt's room. *When nothing else worked, Marie always sang Jamie his favourite lullaby to make him sleep. This lullaby is "Rock-a-bye Baby," a traditional lullaby and nursery rhyme.ZH ‒ Side Effects (49) Gallery Department19 j carpenter by dathron.jpg|Runner up fan-art of Amy Williams References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Department 19 members Category:Lieutenants Category:Vampires Category:Carpenter family Category:Department 19 characters Category:The Rising characters Category:Battle Lines characters Category:Zero Hour characters Category:Darkest Night characters